A Moment of Weakness
by Tasa
Summary: Years have passed since Jean's death, but Marie still needs someone to save her.
1. Prologue

_I'm so sorry baby,  
What else could I do?  
See I've tried to let you go,  
I've tried so hard to forget  
My thought still won't subside.  
I guess I'm just losing my mind. _

_* * * *  
_

Logan sat on the edge of his bed, still in shock after everything that had happened. The world around him felt ... _wrong._ The gaping hole that Jean had left followed him, looming over his shoulder. He needed to get away. He needed to feel something, _anything. _So that maybe, just for one night, he could imagine that she was his before it kicked in that she was gone forever.

Marie just happened upon him in the wrong place at the wrong time. She came in to tell Logan about the cure – moments later she found herself in his bed, underneath him.

It all happened so fast, she really didn't understand what was happening. But she didn't fight it. Hell, she'd dreamed about it every night since she'd met him. It's hard to tell if she really noticed that he wasn't really _there_, that he kept his face nestled in her neck, that he never said her name.

When they were done Marie passed out on his bed, Logan paced the room. The pent up emotions inside of him still screaming to be released. Without turning to look at Rogue, he shrugged into his clothes, grabbed his jacket and left without looking back.

* * * *

_All My Charms by The Tea Party_


	2. Chapter 1

_All the years I've tried  
With more to go  
Will the memories die?_

_* * * *  
_

Damn it, he had to stop doing this to himself. He hadn't been back to the mansion since Alcatraz, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to forget _her_. He couldn't count the years that had passed, but no matter how long it had been, she still hovered at the edge of his mind.

Today was one of those really bad days. He'd pulled into a bar for food, and the smell hit him square in the chest. Marie. The growl rose up in his chest. Too many times he'd thought another woman was her. A glimpse of long brown hair, the soft purr of a southern drawl...

Logan kicked the stand on his bike and shoved his way through the heavy wooden door. He seated himself in a booth in the corner and glared at the waitress wiping the table.

"Oh- uh. Hello." The girl's smile was too cheery, "something to drink?"

Logan grunted. "I'll have a beer"

The girl nodded, pushing a stray hair behind her ear before fleeing the scene.

Logan chuckled and shook his head. That definitely wasn't Marie. He sniffed, scanning the room's scents. Smoke hung in the air, clouding his senses. Beyond the smoke and sweat he could smell grease, and coffee... he sniffed again, drawing a good long breath.

The girl came back with his beer, raising an eyebrow at him as she set the bottle on the table.

"That's... uh, probably the stew you smell," she smiled, "it's real good – I made it myself."

Logan took a swig of beer, ignoring her.

"Would you like a bowl?"

Logan nodded. Anything to get her away. Her cheap perfume was burning his nose.

* * * *

Trudging down the side of the road she looked up and shielded her eyes from the setting sun. A harsh wind kicked up the leaves and made them dance around her. Marie curled up into her flimsy jacket, cursing to herself. Damn! She hated the cold. In the distance she saw the neon sign for Joe's flicker to life. Marie picked up the pace, heading for the lone building along the stretch of road. She didn't want to be late for work again. Joe didn't seem to care, but he wasn't the kind of person that she wanted to mess with.

Joe's was probably just the sort of bar you'd expect to find on the side of the highway in the middle of nowhere. It looked like a log cabin – if in fact it _had_ been one before being a bar, she didn't know. Large picture windows glowed with neon signs for different brands of beer, half of them not working, and the wooden step at the entrance was sagging in one corner. In short – it was a dump. But it was the only bar in town, so it always had customers. The food wasn't half-bad, though.

Stepping inside, Marie had to adjust her vision to the dim lighting. The air was already hazy with smoke – compliments of a group of men gathered around the dart board.

"Marie!" a woman exclaimed, walking towards her. Marie turned to her and smiled. The woman wiped her forehead with the back of her arm and grinned back. "Thank goodness you're here, now I can go home and collapse."

"Oh gimme a break, Colleen, the lunch shift is nothing compared to night, and you know it," she was kidding, of course. This exchange was common between the two of them.

Marie made her way past the counter to the staff room in the back, Colleen right on her tail.

"You should see this guy out in the dining room," Colleen squealed, following Marie into the cramped room.

"Shouldn't you be out there working?" Marie looked over her shoulder at the girl.

Colleen pouted, but she didn't leave. "Fine, I'll just keep him all to myself."

"Oh?" Marie hung up her coat, and pulled out her apron from the closet.

"Colleen, are you in here?" a deep voice from the other side of the door asked. The door opened and Joe stuck his bald head in "Get your ass back out there, missy. The customers don't serve themselves ya know."

"Ah, I'll tell you later," Colleen grinned before darting out the door.

Marie shook her head, tied on her apron and left the room. The dart players were now gathered around the bar, talking amongst themselves. Marie slid in behind the counter and smiled at them.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Most of them ignored her, one of the younger men asked for a beer. Big surprise.

Marie was wiping glasses when Colleen slid up to the bar.

"Refill my Sprite please," Colleen leaned against the counter. Looking around, she leaned in and hissed, "He's gone!"

"Who?" Marie asked, confused.

"That guy! When I came back from the change room he wasn't there."  
Marie filled the glass and handed it back to her.

"At least he left a good tip," Colleen grinned, "God knows I deserve it."

Marie couldn't help but laugh.

Outside, Logan leaned against the wall, eyes closed and his head tilted to the sky. His heart was hammering in his chest.

_Fuck. That was close._

He hadn't noticed her walk in, but when the waitress had called out Marie's name, he nearly choked on his beer. When Marie had disappeared to the back, he'd thrown a few bills on the table and bolted.

But he couldn't make himself get back on his bike.

* * * *

Marie dropped her envelope of receipts onto the desk and closed the office door. Joe had left early tonight, claiming that he wanted time with his family. Marie doubted it, but she didn't prod into Joe's private life and he didn't prod into hers. But him leaving early meant she had to close the bar – and walk home alone. Ugh.

In the change room she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sighed. The circles under her eyes were permanent, it seemed. Her hair was cropped short around her chin, a style that took no effort to care for. Marie sighed as she threw on her coat and trudged through the empty building. Another day come and gone. This was her life now – it had been for a long time. A long string of days that passed without her noticing. She wondered if one day she would wake up and find herself an old woman without knowing where the time had gone.

Marie flicked off the lights, turned on the security system and locked the door behind herself. The hair on the back of her neck prickled, and she looked over her shoulder expecting to see someone. It was dark out, and nothing caught her eye. She pulled her jacket closer around herself and trotted quickly across the parking lot.

The air was frigid, but still. She could hear animals scampering in the trees along the side of the road. It didn't help ease the feeling that she was being watched. A shudder rippled through her body when she realized she was alone, her house was the only one around for a good distance. If something happened to her...

Marie quickened her pace, humming to herself to break the silence. Just around this bend and she'd be home. Just a little further.

A twig snapped behind her and she broke into a run. A small voice in her mind told her it was probably just a squirrel, but the rest of her was too busy conjuring wild images of bears or wolves or God knows what else lurked in the dark.

Her house came into view, but Marie didn't slow until she reached the door. Her hands shook as she stuck her key into the lock, but she managed. The door flung open and she shut it quickly, pressing her back against it.

"...Mom?" A sleepy voice called out. Marie gasped a few times before answering,

"Yeah, it's me honey." Marie kicked off her shoes and hung her coat up before walking through the living room and peeking into the open door.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

Marie made her way through the room, stepping over comic books and discarded clothing. A small face was peeking out from under the blankets, blond curls hanging in his eyes. Marie smoothed his hair and he pulled away.

"Mom, I'm _fine,_" he sighed.

"I still worry about you. Are you sure you don't want Sam to keep you company while I'm at work?"

"She still comes every day," he pouted.

"But she doesn't stay the whole time," Marie reminded him.

"I'm a big kid. I can put myself to bed. I brushed my teeth and everything."

"Don't be smart with me," Marie chided, grinning. She bent down to kiss him, even though he wiped it away afterwards.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning,"

"Yeah, yeah."

Marie made it through the room and shut the door behind her. She walked the few steps to the couch and collapsed onto it, sleep came quickly but it wasn't restful.

For Marie, it usually wasn't.

* * * *

Marie was buttering toast when her son came into the kitchen. His hair was sticking out all over, and his eyes weren't quite open all the way.

"Hey sleepyhead," Marie placed his plate on the table. The boy sat and began picking at his eggs. Marie placed a kiss on his forehead, and went to change her clothes in the bathroom. She didn't have the luxury of her own bedroom. When her son had been old enough to need his own room, she had sacrificed her single bed to him and retreated to the couch.

"Ready to go?" She called down the hall.

"Yeah."

"Get your coat on, it's cold out today."

They walked down the short driveway, stopping at the mailbox. Marie turned to look at her son and sighed, "You can't go to school looking like that."

"Why?" He rolled his eyes.

Marie tried in vain to smooth his wild hair, after a minute she gave up. She licked her thumb and reached for his face.

"Eww, please don't! Go back inside!"

"What? Why?" Marie put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want my friends to make fun of me."

"For me wiping your face or for me waiting at the stop with you?"  
"Both," he sulked.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed silent for a moment before the loud rumble of the bus was heard.

"Okay, you can go now."

Marie smiled, kissed him on the cheek and smoothed his hair again. "Love you"

"Yeah, me too," he grumbled.

The bus pulled up and the boy hopped inside. Marie watched it drive off into the mist and shivered.

Back in the house, Marie kicked off her shoes and went back to the kitchen. She put the kettle on the only element that worked on her stove and turned it on. She was reaching for a mug when she heard a rustle behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and jumped back.

"Jesus!" she shrieked. The mug crashed to the floor, shattering into hundreds of little pieces.

Logan leaned against the wall and smirked. "Nice to see you too, darlin'."

Marie gaped at him.

"Nice place you got here," he said as he looked around.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Marie shook her head and blinked a few times, "how did you find me?"

Logan shrugged and pulled a chair at the table for himself. Marie was at a loss for words. She stood in the same spot, staring at him for a long time before he said anything else.

"So, why'd you leave the mansion? I thought you were happy there." He asked.

Marie looked away and clenched her jaw. The kettle started whistling, so she reached over to turn it off. She paced back to grab another mug when she stepped on a piece of broken ceramic. She cursed under her breath.

Logan stood up and came to her. "Here," he said, "let me help you." He grabbed her ankle and pulled off her sock. After examining her bare foot for a moment, it hit him.

"Your skin?"

"The cure," Marie said, not meeting his gaze.

"I thought it didn't work?"  
"It suppressed it enough. Unless I concentrate, my skin is harmless."

Logan nodded.

"Can I have my foot back now?" Marie asked. Logan relented.

Marie stepped cautiously across the kitchen and grabbed the broom. She swept up the mess and sighed.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you took off your boots in my house."

"I'd appreciate it if I got some answers."

"So would I!" Marie stopped sweeping and put her hand on her hip. "What makes you think you can just _barge_ into my home like this? What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Was it because of the kid?"

Marie paused. "... Huh?"

"Storm would have helped you, you know. She would have looked after you."

"I...that... it's really none of your business," Marie scowled. She turned and busied herself by making her tea. "Is that why you're here? Are you trying to bring me back?" Marie's heart was pounding, her hands shook as she stirred the tea bag around in the pot.

"I'm just making sure that you're okay."

"Nice to know you care. You're about eight years too late."

"Hey, don't blame me for Ice Boy's mistakes," Logan growled. Marie turned and looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"The kid. He's yours, isn't he?" Logan motioned to the drawings stuck on the fridge.

"Yeah..."

Logan looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't Drake the father?"

Marie swallowed and nodded slowly. "Ye- yeah," she looked away, "Yeah, he is."

They both were silent as Marie poured two mugs of tea and brought them to the table. Logan held the mug in his hands for a moment before taking a sip. Marie avoided his gaze as she stirred in sugar.

"I was tracking Sabretooth."

Marie paused and looked up. "Here?"

Logan nodded.

"Why is he here?"

"Not sure. I've been following him for a few weeks. I don't know what he's after." Logan sipped the tea again. "You got any food? I'm starvin'."

* * * *

_Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver_


	3. Chapter 2

_I'm not going nowhere  
I wish I could say to you  
It's gonna be alright_

* * * *

Logan was shoveling the food into his mouth so fast that Marie wondered if he could even taste what he was eating. He didn't stop until he was done, and when he was he swiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat back.

"Thanks, darlin'. Just what I needed."

Marie smiled and took his plate away. Logan stood up and rolled his shoulders, then headed for the door.

"Wait, are you going?"

"Yeah, I uh... gotta get back to tracking Sabretooth. Don't want to lose his trail."

"Right." Marie looked disappointed.

Logan shrugged on his coat and nodded at her. "Catch ya later, kid." And he was gone. Marie leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Inside she was torn – part of her wanted Logan to come back, the other part was furious that he had left all those years ago without saying goodbye. She slid down to the floor and held her knees to her chest. The phone ringing almost made her jump out of her skin. She grabbed the receiver off of the wall and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marie, it's Hayley."

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Can you cover for me tonight? Something's come up..."

Marie's shoulders slumped. "Hayley - I had plans with Jake..."

"Please? I'll take your shift on Saturday! It's really important."

Marie was quiet for a moment. She sighed, "alright. When did you start?"

"Three. And thank you so much! Gotta go, hun. Thanks!" She hung up before Marie could say anything else. Marie glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. She had time enough to do the dishes and grab a shower before heading out. She rolled her sleeves and got started.

* * * *

"I asked for a Blue, not a Budweiser!" The man slammed his bottle on the counter, breaking Marie from her stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I'll get you a new one, sir." Marie bowed her head and turned away.

"Marie, what's your problem today?" Sarah asked, grabbing the right beer and handing it to the man. The man snatched it and walked away shaking his head. "That is the fourth customer that has had a problem with you tonight."

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I just... I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Your boy up to no good? I warned you about letting him stay home alone at night."

"No, it isn't Jake." Marie sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Colleen appeared at the bar. "Can I get another whiskey on the rocks, please?" She slid an empty glass across the counter. Marie reached up to the liquor display and grabbed a bottle.

"Honey, that's the tequila," Colleen frowned.

"Right..." Marie replaced it and grabbed another bottle. It slipped from her grasp and smashed on the floor. "Damn it!" Marie cursed loudly, rubbing her temples.

"Marie, why don't you head home?" Sarah said sternly, "I can handle this myself."

Marie looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Sarah pursed her lips and surveyed the crowd. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Now get out of here before you hurt someone. I'll clean this up," she motioned to the glass on the floor. Marie nodded meekly and went to the change room before Sarah changed her mind.

Resting her head against the cold metal of the locker, Marie tried to quiet her racing thoughts. After a moment she changed out of her uniform and grabbed her purse. She went out the back door, and walked quickly. The sun had just set on the horizon – but the sky had not yet turned black. She wondered if Logan would be back – or if he was gone again. Jake would be home, maybe she would get to see him before he went to bed for once.

A cool breeze ruffled her hair and she pulled her jacket closer. Up above she could hear the pulsing of helicopter blades. She looked up, but couldn't see anything in the dark sky. She rounded the bend in the road and caught sight of her house. The lights shone through the living room windows. Marie's mood lifted. It looked like Jake was still up.

As she got closer, she could make out the screen door. It was open, the wind making it bang against the wall. The inside door was open as well. Marie frowned. Jake didn't normally leave the door open. He was smarter than that.

She picked up the pace, jogging when she reached the driveway. She stepped into the door and nearly tripped on the overturned coat hanger.

"Jake, honey?" Marie called out. She stepped further into the house and peeked into the living room, nearly fainting when she took in the sight.

Blood was splattered on the walls. The television was overturned, coffee table was split in half. Claw marks raked across the couch, and stuffing was strewn about on the floor. The curtains flapped from the breeze coming in through the broken window. Marie's heart raced in her chest.

"Jake!" She yelled. She stumbled through the living room towards his bedroom. The door was closed, and inside his room was in the same state as before. The bed was unmade, his laundry was in a heap instead of in the empty bin in the corner.

At the sound of glass crunching behind her, Marie spun and swung a fist. Strong hands grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Easy, easy!" Logan growled. "Marie, it's me."

"Logan!" Marie cried, "what happened? Where's Jake?"

"No time to explain, come on." Logan turned and began pulling her through the house. She followed him to the door.

"Where are we going?"

Logan didn't answer, he just pulled her into the cold night. Outside the door was his motorcycle. "Get on."

"No!" Marie pulled her wrist free. "Not without some answers! Where is my son?!"

Logan growled in frustration. He picked Marie up and sat her on the bike. He climbed on behind her and started it. He sped the bike up her driveway and onto the road.

"Logan!" Marie struggled.

"It was Sabretooth." He growled into her ear. Marie went still. Logan's body was tense behind her. "I tried, but I couldn't stop him. Now sit still and be quiet, I need to hear."

Marie listened, but couldn't hear anything over the roar of the motorcycle. The trees sped past on either side of them in a dark blur, she was pretty sure Logan wasn't anywhere near the speed limit.

They drove most of the night in silence. Marie tried to get him to talk but he stayed quiet. By the time that the sun began to break through the darkness, Marie was having a really hard time keeping her staying awake.

"Logan, I can't keep my eyes open," she moaned.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, alright?" He kicked the motorcycle up a notch. Houses began appearing on the side of the road again. Up ahead, a general store appeared. Logan slowed, and pulled into the parking lot.

"Where are we?" Marie asked, still clinging to the bike.

"I left my truck here. Just grabbing some things and we're heading out again." He slid off the seat and helped Marie down. She followed him up to the doorway. The place was two stories tall, an apartment above and the store below. The windows were plastered with yellowed posters of movies that had come out years ago. Logan pushed the door open, and a bell jingled when it shut. Inside was dark and gloomy, and the place reeked of must. There were aisles with shelves, most of them were empty. There were a few cans strewn about, but they had a layer of dust coating them.

"Are you sure it's open? It doesn't look like anyone has been here in years."

"Just stay close," Logan whispered. He walked right through the store to a door in the back. He raised a fist to knock, but was interrupted by a voice on the other side.

"Come in, Logan."

They stepped into the next room. The sun shone in through closed blinds on the far wall. The room wasn't too small, the two of them had to stand almost shoulder to shoulder. There were piles of junk around the walls, some spots almost as tall as she was. Marie couldn't make out what most of it was – but the thick smell in the air made her choke.

"Why, hello there," a man's voice croaked from near the window. "Please, don't be shy." He chuckled and then coughed. He was old. Really old. And really skinny. His skin was marred by liver spots, and hung loose from his arms and jaw. His plaid button-down shirt was dirty and had holes in it. He had some hair around his ears, but not much – his eyebrows were very bushy, though.

"I need your help, Abel." Logan said, his lips in a straight line.

"Oh, I know, I know," The man sighed, "You never come to visit for any other reason now, do you?" Marie wondered how this man could even look after himself, let alone help them.

"I'm looking for Sabretooth," Logan said, walking over to a pile in the corner near the man. He started rooting around.

"Haven't seen him." The man smirked.

"You know what I mean," Logan growled, moving to another pile.

"I don't read minds, Logan. I don't-"  
"Cut the bull, alright?" Logan sounded pissed. Abel was silent for a moment.

"He's east of here," the man said, "Pretty far away. He's still moving, so I can't give you anything positive."

Logan cursed under his breath and began pacing. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Marie. "We need a place to crash." He turned the Abel, "I'll give you a day old man, then we're heading out." Abel just nodded once, then winked at Marie.

"You can stay as long as you'd like." He chucked again. Logan growled at him. "Woah, easy boy. I ain't gonna touch her!" Abel laughed and slapped his knee. Logan shook his head and walked back to Marie.

"Come on," he said, walking past her. "Let's get you to bed." Marie followed him back out through the abandoned store and into the fresh air outside.

"Who was that?" Marie asked, following Logan around back.

Logan's answer was, "An old friend."

They climbed a staircase at the back of the building. The stairs were narrow, and complained under Logan's weight.

"How does he know where Sabretooth is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan looked over his shoulder at her and raised an eyebrow.

"...Right." It had been so long since she had dealt with mutants that she had almost forgotten that they were around. "So, he's kind of like the professor?"

They reached the top of the staircase. Logan fished out a key from his coat and unlocked the deadbolt.

"Not really. He can sense the presence of mutants, he can't read minds." He motioned for her to enter before him.

Inside was a sparsely furnished room. The floor was wood planks, and the walls a sunny yellow. A worn beige carpet lay in the middle of the room. There was a couch facing away from the door and an old television in the corner. Books were stacked in a crooked bookcase beside the TV.

"What is this place?"

"Abel lets me crash here from time to time." Logan explained, leaning on the door frame. "There's a bed in the back room, bathroom is over that way." Logan indicated the direction. "I'm going to get some things and I'll be back, alright?"

Marie didn't have time to reply before he left, shutting the door behind him. Marie headed towards the bedroom, flopping face first onto the mattress. She kicked off her shoes and curled on her side, then fell asleep.

Logan returned hours later. He dropped his packages off in the doorway and surveyed the house. Marie seemed to still be in the bedroom. He opened the door and stuck his head in. Marie was sitting on the bed, looking at something in her hands.

"What's that?" Logan's gruff voice startled her. She looked embarrassed.

"It's nothing," she forced a smile, "just something I found in my purse."

Logan stepped towards her and looked closer. She was holding a crumpled piece of paper with a small blue hand print on it. Logan couldn't make out the scrawled writing at the bottom. Marie glanced up at him, her lips were quivering.

"Jake made this for me when he was in kindergarten." She explained. Marie held it to her chest and breathed in a shuddery breath. Logan didn't say anything, he just sat beside her on the bed.

"Why Jake?" She asked, "What could they possibly want with him? How do they even know that he exists?"

Logan shrugged. "Maybe someone at the mansion opened their big mouths."

Marie looked at her lap. "Nobody at the mansion knew."

"Really?" Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"I was scared." She paused, "I was embarrassed."

"Nothin' to be embarrassed about, those kinda things happen all the time."

Marie stayed silent, Logan noticed a pair of tears fall from her eyes. He reached out his arm and pulled her against him.

"We'll find him," he vowed. "I do everything that it takes, Marie." She looked up at him, her eyes uncertain.

"Why?" She sniffled.

"Whaddya mean, why?" He was confused.

"Well, I mean... you just walked in on my life out of nowhere – and now you're doing all this just for me? You don't even know Jake" she paused, "you don't even know me."

"I knew you once," he huffed, "And in case you forgot, I promised to protect you."

"That was a long time ago," Marie said quietly.

"I don't break a promise, Marie."

She nodded and pulled away from him. Logan cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm gonna go make us some grub." Marie wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She sniffed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you grab a shower or somethin'?" Logan suggested, turning to leave. "Food will be ready when you get out."

Stepping out of the shower, Marie's skin prickled with goosebumps from the cool air. She hastily wrapped a towel around herself and rubbed her arms. She dried herself and dressed, struggling to get into her jeans with her skin still damp.

Out in the living room, Marie spied several bags near the door beside Logan's discarded boots. She was tempted to look in the bags, but decided against it. The book case on the far wall caught her eye, and she raised an eyebrow. She made her way over to the bookcase, curious about what kind of literature Logan read. She couldn't picture him sitting down with anything other than a Maxim magazine.

On the shelves there were an assortment of books, most of them looked old and worn. She didn't recognize any of the authors, but the book that caught her attention the most was the most peculiar. It was more worn than the other books, the spine was creased and the cover was tattered. Marie pulled it from the shelf and examined it. The writing was in Japanese, which stumped her. The cover was just words, so she had no clue what it was about. After flipping through the pages, she placed it back into the shelf. Then something else caught her eye. Sticking out between two books was a stray piece of paper. Marie pulled it out and examined it. It was a child's drawing of Logan, she guessed. His hair was a wild scribble around his head, and he had a big grin on his face.

She heard Logan step into the room.

"Cute drawing," Marie held up the picture. Logan scowled as he placed two plates of food onto the coffee table.

"Abel's granddaughter made it for me"

"Awww," Marie smiled, looking at the drawing again. She slid it back in between two books and went to sit on the couch. Logan was already eating. There was a steak on her plate, with some steamed vegetables and rice.

"Dig in," he said between mouth fulls of food. She lifted the plate and inhaled. It smelled heavenly.

After tasting the food, she looked at Logan.

"This is good!"

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing, I just... I've never knew you could cook." Marie smiled weakly.

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know."

Marie ate a few more bites and chewed thoughtfully.

"When did you learn to read Japanese?"

Logan paused, then swallowed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Marie asked. Logan didn't answer. Marie sighed, and went back to her food in silence.

She leaned back into the couch and licked her lips. "Thank you, Logan."

"No problem."

"No, not for dinner." She slid her fork around on the empty plate. "For everything."

Logan shrugged and stood up."Want a beer?"

"No thanks."

A knock at the door made Marie jump. Logan paced over and quickly unlocked it.

"What is it, old man?"

Marie could hear Abel's voice outside, but couldn't make out his words. Logan glanced in her direction.

"What's wrong?"

"They've stopped moving. We gotta head out."

* * * *

_Save You – Kelly Clarkson_


	4. Chapter 3

_Those words that you said to me,_

_why wasn't I listening?_

_I wish I hadn't met you at all_

_I started thinking _

* * * *

Logan's knuckles where white from his grip on the steering wheel. They had a good day's journey ahead of them – assuming that Sabretooth wouldn't pick up and move again. Marie had helped him load up the tuck as fast as they could, not wanting to waste any time. In their haste they had forgotten to grab the hand-held radios that Logan had salvaged from Abel's junk piles. He didn't want to turn back, but they were driving blind.

The radio in his truck didn't work, and neither of them had much to say. They had been driving in silence for over an hour and it was starting to grate on Marie's nerves. She no longer could watch the scenery pass by because the sun had set, but she kept her forehead resting on the cool glass of the window, watching the dark blurs fly by.

"So..." she sighed and peeked at Logan. "Where are we going, anyways?"

Logan was quiet, staring at the road ahead, then he shook his head slightly.

"Don't know for sure," he admitted. Marie stared at him, her mouth open. She closed it, pursing her lips before she said anything.

"So... you don't know where we're going?" She asked, her tone a little sharp. Logan didn't respond. Marie felt her face flush with frustration.

"How are we supposed to find my son if we don't even know where we are going, Logan?" Her voice wavered, she struggled to keep herself composed. "We could be driving forever!"

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do," he growled, "But don't you yell at me. I'm the only chance you have at finding him. Without me you'd be even more lost."

"If it weren't for you none of this would have happened."

Logan clenched the steering wheel. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do!" Marie shouted. "I was doing just fine until you showed up."

"Well then," Logan practically growled, "You'll be happy to hear that once this is done I'm out of here."

Marie's heart clenched. She turned away, looking out the window again. "What else is new?"

"What?"

"Anytime things get rough, you're gone." Marie's voice wavered. "You never stick around."

Logan didn't reply. Up ahead an illuminated sign announced that a gas station was around the next bend. Marie noticed the speed decrease, but didn't say anything.

They pulled into the gas station and parked around the side of the building. Logan climbed out of the truck and slammed the door behind him. She watched him stalk over to a phone booth and pick up the receiver. Marie sighed and pushed her hair back. She sat in the cab, listening to the engine tick as it cooled off. After a moment she climbed out too and went into the store.

Inside she spotted a coffee machine in the corner. She filled two cups – adding sugar and cream to one. Browsing up and down the aisles, Marie snagged a bag of chips and headed to the counter.

"Will that be all?" the sleepy clerk asked, ringing in the items. Marie glanced around the store.

"No, wait." She said, grabbing a package of beef jerky and tossing it on the counter. "Now I'm done." She paid and carried the bag and coffee tray to the truck. Logan was sitting inside, not looking in her direction. Marie opened the passenger door and held out the tray.

"Got you some coffee." She slid the tray along the seat and climbed in. She pulled out the beef jerky and handed it to him. He looked at it, then at her, his eyebrow raised.

"If you don't want it, then fine."

Logan grabbed it as she was putting it back in the bag. He smirked as he opened it, and tossed a chunk in his mouth. "Thanks."

"Listen," Marie toyed with the plastic bag in her hand, "I'm sorry."

Logan shrugged and started the truck. They pulled out of the station and drove off into the night again.

They were on their third stop for the night. Again, Logan was at the phone booth. Marie had long since cleared through the bag of chips and was currently trying to catch some sleep, but wasn't getting any luck. She watched Logan hang up and make his way back to the truck.

"So who are you calling?"

"Abel," he tossed back the remainder of his cold coffee and cringed. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Why are you calling him so often?"

Logan sighed, steering the truck back onto the road. "I'm making sure we're headed in the right direction."

"Oh."

Marie rested her head on the window and pulled the woolen blanket up around her shoulders. Outside, the sun was just beginning to make an appearance through the thick clouds that had obscured the moon the night before. She yawned and closed her eyes, letting the hum of the engine lull her to sleep.

She dreamed that she was running through a forest. She knew Jacob was up ahead, but she couldn't see him. She could make out a shadowed figure standing in a clearing. She slowed her pace, stopping at the edge of the tree line. It was Hank. His blue fur shone in the bright sunlight, and he turned to smile at her. Marie grinned and jogged to meet him.

As she got closer, his smile turned to a snarl. She paused.

"Hank?" His features changed, and he turned into Sabretooth. Marie stumbled back and fell on her behind. She watched as Sabretooth bounded off into the trees. She caught a glimpse of red flashing on her left. She turned to see Logan standing there, blood dripping from his extended claws. Kneeling at his feet was Jake. Jake looked up at Logan, all blond curls and big innocent eyes. Logan raised his arm into the air.

"No!" Marie shouted, "Logan, wait!"

A heavy hand on her shoulder woke her with a start.

"I'm just going to call Abe again..." Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "You gonna be okay?"

Marie swallowed and nodded, too shaken to speak. She watched Logan walk off to another phone at another building. This time they were at a diner. There were transport trucks lined up in the parking lot, and she could smell a mixture of grease and diesel wafting through Logan's open window.

When he returned, Marie was staring blankly out the windshield.

"Hey," She nearly jumped out of her skin. "You wanna grab some grub?" He motioned to the diner. Marie nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the truck.

Inside was loud and crowded. A pair of waitresses wove their way from table to table. Logan waltzed past the "Please Wait To Be Seated" sign and sat at the nearest booth. Marie followed him, avoiding the look that a waitress was giving her.

When the waitress made her way over to their table, Logan ordered the biggest breakfast on the menu. Marie asked for scrambled eggs and toast. As the waitress left, Logan shook his head.

"You know, you could use the weight, kid."

"What?"

"You eat like a bird."

Marie ignored his comment, reaching for a discarded newspaper on the empty table beside them. She flipped open to the second page, and was face-to-face with a photo of herself and Jacob. They were at the beach, Marie was holding her sun hat on her head, and Jake had iced cream smeared on his face. It was the picture that their neighbour, Sam, had taken during the long weekend before Jake went back to school.

Under the photo was an article describing how Marie hadn't shown up for work on Saturday, and that her house had been discovered in a "chaotic state" as they put it. There was a phone number listed for people to call in tips.

Marie laid the paper flat on the table so that Logan could see it, too. His mouth turned into a grim line, and he folded the paper shut hastily.

"If they get wind of this, they might pick up and move again." Logan's eyes darted around the room. No one was paying attention to them.

"Abel says they've been staying in the same spot – but it isn't just Sabretooth there. He doesn't know the other mutants, but he says he's sensed them with Sabretooth before."

"The brotherhood." Marie breathed.

"Most likely."

"How does Abel know Sabretooth? How can he pick him out?"

"They know each other." Logan scanned the room again. "Abel can pick up on signatures that he is familiar with more than with someone he doesn't know."

Marie was about to ask something else when their food arrived. She ate a few bites before glancing up at Logan. He had all senses tuned on his food – there wasn't a point in striking up a conversation with him any time soon. Marie tapped at her plate with her fork a few times and stood up, grabbing her purse. Logan glanced up at her.

"Just going to the bathroom," she said.

She made her way to the bathrooms, but stopped at the pay phone. She pulled out her wallet and flipped through the papers crammed into the bill fold. Fishing out an old, worn business card, she looked over her shoulder. Logan had his back turned to her, and he seemed to still be eating. Marie fed some coins into the phone and dialed the number on the card.

"We're sorry, this number is no longer in service-"

She hung up and cursed. Running her fingers through her hair, she blew out a deep breath and picked the receiver up again. She dialed a new number and fed more coins into the slot. This time a young woman answered after two rings.

"Thank you for calling Xavier's Institute For-"

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time," Marie cut her off, "can you tell me how to get a hold of Hank McCoy?"

"Sure, one moment, please." Marie was put on hold, piano music played softly in the background, it was almost impossible to hear over the chattering of the other customers. Marie glanced back at Logan, he was still eating.

"Hank McCoy speaking," A deep baritone voice greeted.

"Hank, it's Marie."

"Marie! It's been quite a long time, how have you been?" She could almost hear his smile.

"Things aren't so great right now," Marie explained, "Listen, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead, dear."

"Did you ever tell anyone about me? Or Jake?"  
"Not a soul, why do you ask?"

Marie chewed on her lip. A recording came on telling her to insert more money. She slid in another few coins.

"Marie?" Hank's voice sounded worried.

"Sabretooth found us," she gripped the receiver tighter, "He took Jake. Logan is helping me, but I need to know..." she trailed off.

"Logan?"

"I don't have a lot of time to explain." Marie shifted uncomfortably.

"We can come help you right away, you know that. Just tell us where you are."

"I- I can't. Hank, I have to go." Marie was barely keeping the tears back. "Just tell me if you know where we can find them."

"Give me some time, I'll see what I can do."

"I'll call you back," She promised.

"It was nice to hear from you," Hank's rich voice made her chest tighten. "Take care, alright?"  
Marie smiled, "You too."

She hung up and took a deep breath in and out. She turned and came face to face with Logan.

"Jesus!" She cried, "Damnit, stop doing that!"

Logan just scowled.

"Here's your food." He thrust a styrofoam container at her, "I'll be in the truck."

Marie watched him turn and storm off through the restaurant. _What the hell?_

Inside the truck, Logan's mood didn't seem to have settled any. Marie thanked him several times for her food, but he completely ignored her. They drove for quite some time before he cleared his throat. Marie looked up from the styrofoam container she had been picking at. Little bits of white foam were scattered about her lap.

"So, what did Hank have to say?"

"Uh," Marie picked at the container, "nothing really. I'm going to call him back tonight."

"I thought you said no one else knew about your kid?"

Marie flicked the styrofoam bits away. "Just Hank knew. He gave me a place to stay when I left the mansion. I lived with him for over a year before making my way up here."

Logan felt something twinge inside of him. He drove on without asking any more questions. In his mind he could picture Hank in a large apartment downtown some place. All modern furniture and white fluffy carpets. Picturing Marie there, holding a baby and smiling up at him, it made him tick. Hank was much too old for her.

He pulled off of the main road around noon. He drove down a dirt path into a clearing and parked the truck in the shade of some towering spruce trees. Marie climbed out of the truck and stretched. Looking around, she noticed there wasn't any buildings around, nor were there any phone lines.

"Logan?"

"Gotta catch some sleep," he explained. He laid down on his back in the grass and was out a moment later. Marie stared at him for a moment before surveying the area around them again. The dirt path they had driven down continued deeper into the trees before bending out of sight. Marie flicked a mosquito away, and then another. Frustrated, she headed back for the truck and climbed back in. Logan could get himself eaten alive if he wanted, she was going to nap inside the truck.

She stretched out across the bench seat and drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

When Logan woke a few hours later, he climbed into the truck, waking Marie. He started the engine and pulled back onto the road. They drove on, Marie watched as houses began popping up along the side of the road. They drove through a densely populated area, stopping only once before passing through. A sign cropped up pointing them in the direction of an outcropping looking out over the large body of water that had appeared beside the road. Logan pulled into the parking lot and stopped.

Climbing out, Marie eyed a tall statue of a man. His one leg was skeletal, and his arms were bent at the elbows – giving him the appearance that he was running. She stepped closer to read the inscription, but Logan's voice caught her attention.

"South? For fuck sakes!" Logan growled, "The only thing south of us is water!" He listened a little bit longer and then spoke up again, "Well obviously your sense of direction is off, old man." He slammed the receiver onto the hook and stalked back towards her. Marie watched him, not saying anything.

His mood had been sour since that morning at the diner. Marie had puzzled over it in the truck, but couldn't place what was bothering him. The most reasonable thing that Marie could come up with, in Logan's terms of reason, was that he was jealous that she had turned to someone else for help. Marie snorted and watched him chew on his cigar, leaning on the hood of his truck. The day had turned overcast some hours ago, threatening rain – but they hadn't seen any yet. Maybe the weather was making him be in such a foul mood?

"I'm going to call Hank, see if he knows anything." Marie said. Logan spit out a cloud of smoke and turned away. She stepped across the gravel parking lot to the phone. She dialed and pushed in a handful of coins. The same girl answered this time, and again Marie asked to be transferred to Hank. She made a mental note to ask for his private number so she wouldn't have to waste money being on hold.

"Hank speaking," he greeted.

"Hey Hank, it's me again." Marie shifted her weight to her other foot. "Have you found anything out yet?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." She heard some clicking on his end of the line and assumed he must be typing something. She waited impatiently, tapping her finger on the cold Plexiglas walls of the booth.

"Hank?"

"Marie..." He paused, then sighed. "I haven't a record for Sabretooth's location," he admitted, sounding ashamed.

"Then, what are you doing?" Marie clenched her jaw. "_Hank?_"

"Marie," Hank pleaded, "Let us help you. As a team we could find Jacob in a much more efficient manner-"

"Hank, please." Marie plead, "can't you give me anything?"

Hank was silent for a moment. "There have been some unexplained fires up in the northwest area of Ontario."

"John," Marie breathed.

"Now, I'm not saying that much. We don't know what is causing them. But the most recent was near Dorion."

"Where's that?"

"It's not too far from Thunder Bay."

"Great, thanks so much-"

"Marie, let us help you."

"Hank, I'm going to hang up now."

"We miss you." He was clinging at straws, trying to appeal to her emotional side.

Marie smiled. "I miss you too, Hank. I miss everyone there. But please, don't help me." She hung up without another word. Marie pushed her way out of the booth and glanced toward the truck. Logan wasn't there. She caught a glimpse of him wandering off towards the tree line.

"Logan?" She called out, but he ignored her and moved out of her line of sight. She shook her head and made her way to the railing at the edge of the lookout. The sun was setting behind the flat grey clouds, and the wind was picking up. She looked out over the water for some time, losing herself in her thoughts.

The crunch of footsteps on the gravel drew her attention. She turned, expecting to see Logan. Instead a man stood not far from her. His light hair ruffled in the breeze.

"Rogue," he chuckled. "I didn't expect to see you here. Not this early, I mean."

Marie watched him warily. "John?" Time had changed him, he no longer had the devilish look of a teenage trouble maker. Instead his face had hardened. A pink scar marred his left cheekbone, drawing attention to the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a little longer, blowing wildly in the breeze.

She watched him flick his fingers, igniting a ball of flame around his hand.

"It's been a long time since anyone has called me that." He admired the flames dancing around his fingers.

"Why are you here?" Marie asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

He chuckled, "To collect you, of course." His eyes flashed. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Marie held his gaze. The wind turned, sending her hair flying into her face. In the distance she heard Logan roar. She caught John's smirk growing wider.

"Take me to my son," Marie demanded. "And leave Logan out of this."

John nodded and sent a ball of flame hurtling towards the truck. It burst into flames.

"John!" Marie cried.

"Relax, babe." He grabbed her wrist and led her away. He held his shirt collar up and murmured into it. He pulled her towards a beaten up two-door car and tossed her in the back seat. He climbed into the passenger side and waited. A moment later, a woman climbed into the driver's seat. She started the car and pulled away. When they reached the highway, her form shifted to a blue-skinned beauty.

"Mystique." Marie said, surprised. Mystique didn't acknowledge her at all.

"Did you really have to blow up the truck?" she asked John. He just grinned and flexed his fingers.

They drove a short while before coming upon a concealed dirt road. Mystique guided the car through the bushes a short distance and stopped. They stepped out, then let Marie climb over the seats.

"She's not cuffed." Mystique growled.

John shrugged. "She came willingly."

"Cuff her anyways." Mystique disappeared into the trees. Marie turned to John and held out her hands.

"Sorry, babe. Boss' orders." He pulled out a pair of cuffs from his inner coat pocket and clipped them on her wrists. He led her in the direction that Mystique had headed. A helicopter came into view up ahead. The trees thinned, and stepping into the clearing where the helicopter was, Marie could make out several torn up stumps scattered around.

"You knew I would follow you?" She was surprised. John just smiled and led her to the bulking machine.

"After you m'lady," he chuckled. Marie climbed up and was grabbed on the shoulders by two strong hands. She cried out, but was pushed to the floor and pinned down before she could do anything else. She heard a purr above her, and spotted the clawed fingers grasping her.

"Sabretooth," Marie spat, struggling in his grasp.

"Cut that out," Mystique called from the pilot's seat. "We need her in good condition. Eric told us not to harm her." Sabretooth grunted and let Marie go. She struggled to her feet, having a hard time because of her shackled wrists. Sabretooth pushed her into a seat and buckled her in.

"You smell like the runt," he sneered. "Going to have to do something about that." Marie shrunk away from him.

"Leave her alone," John flicked his fingers, igniting a flame. Sabretooth turned on him and snarled.

The blades of the helicopter came to life, whirring loudly as they increased momentum. Marie felt them rise hesitantly into the air. Sabretooth and John still faced each other. After a moment, Sabretooth snarled again and left to sit in the front with Mystique. Marie watched John put out his flame and sit beside her.

"No worries," he said, crossing his leg over his other knee. "We'll be there in no time."

"And then what?"

John grinned and looked at her. "You'll see."

* * * *

Make Up Your Mind – Theory of a Deadman


End file.
